


Daily Challenge 4

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Series: The Level Workers [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift for Ultra Rodimus Prime, Ultimus is her character, I'm just barrowing him. Itty bitty Jack is mine, this is how how they met in the Level Workers Saga/book. Hope you like it sweetie</p><p>Daily Challenge: Meeting a Transformer for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Challenge 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberra/gifts).



_"Meep_ _?"_

 

The little form jumped, startled at the sound that came from its own chest, startled enough to _eep_ again and started itself again. The sparkling ended up flailing around on the ground, scooting backwards until it fell into the pool of life it just crawled out a few minutes ago.

 

The chamber was huge, too big for the sparkling to take in right now, sprawling out in different directions. Great, ornately carved pillars arched up to the ceiling that was, for now lost in shadows and just too far away for the sparkling to see.

 

Right now the sparkling flailed around in to transparent, blue tinted liquid before calming down as she remembered this was the place she woke up in. Okay, she could do this! The sparkling had already sorted out how to swim and now did so again. Small fans extended to help like fins, it was possible those fans would fall off later or even develop into true fins for swimming or gliding.

 

Finding the edge of the Life Pool, the sparkling grasped it and pulled herself up to peek over it. This was a different spot from before, so the femling couldn’t reach for the same grips to help pull herself out. Scrabbling a bit she did make it out and shook to get rid of most of the liquid from the pool, and was fascinated by watching it trickle back. Crawling back to the edge, the sparkling reached out and patted the surface with a gargling chitter as her vocal system cleared. Then she spotted her fans and squeaked, watching them close to her forearms.

 

Trilling in an equivalent of a giggle, the sparkling flexed her hands, tiny claws brushing palms as the fans popped open and closed several times.

 

A deep vibrating sound came from above and behind the sparkling, a chuckle from a broad chest that turned to an amused rumble as the owner watched the femling turn and tried to find. The mech watched as the new spark crept closer to the sound, so he kept it up.

 

She couldn’t quiet stand up for too long, walking was filled with many faceplants and indigent squawks. The sparkling didn’t know that the Guardian had shifted closer to put his foot in the young one’s path. He watched as she ran into it, chittered in the wordless sparkling babble and squinted before headtilting at what she could see of the road block.

 

The sparkling chirped, her little claws scratching at the grey metal but doing nothing to hurt. She jumped as something moved to her right, giving a startled squawk again and falling back onto her aft. When nothing more happened the femling edged over to explore, circling slowly around the big thing until back to the front. She then climbled up onto it, still exploring before sitting right top with a smug chirp.

 

The vibration from above changed slightly as the Guardian chuckled again, his armor vibrating slightly on the femling’s perch. While at the same time the little one grasped one of her feet, inspecting her own grasping ‘toes’ and claws there. She _eep_ ed in confusion, the exploring from a moment ago matching up with the shape like her own foot. Only much, much, _much_ bigger.

 

As the sparling puzzled over this, the Guardian mech knelt down, keeping his left foot still. Knowing well that she would only be able to generally sense movement but not see anything, not until his fingers gently closed around her, his own claws kept as retracted as possible. With the sparking chirping in confusion as she was gathered up into his hands, Ultimus lifted her up as he stood. The mech’s rumbled turned into a crooning purr at the brand new sparkling. He had always had a soft spot for new sparks and loved being around them, protecting them with more pastion then the Life Pool itself.

 

He spark chamber softened when little hands latched onto his them and blinked clear optics, tilted her head and murmured as she inspect what she could see of the digit. The finger was much larger than hers, and her own person, and colored the same dark grey as the big foot. Ultimus wiggled the digit slightly, partly teasing as well as gently helping to keep her upright as she wobbled with her unsteady balance.

 

“Welcome to Cybertron little one,” Ultimus rumbled aloud as he cradled the femling, lifting her to his face to get a good look. He grinned, fangs flashing before being hidden as the sparkling ‘ _meep_!’ as she caught a hazy glimps of his yellow optics. Instantly attracted by the new color and that it was glowing, the femling trilled and stumbled over to faceplant against the mech’s own.


End file.
